


Just what the Doctor ordered.

by palegingerade



Category: The Young Ones (TV 1982)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Canon-Typical Violence, Developing Relationship, Dom/sub Play, Emotional Sex, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Frustration, Hand Jobs, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Restraints, Role Reversal, Slightly Angsty but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 19:50:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3301433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/palegingerade/pseuds/palegingerade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They had been officially a couple for two weeks and Rick has spent fourteen whole glorious nights sharing a bed with the boy of his dreams. He'd loved every single minute with Vyvyan so far and he hasn't messed it up yet. Well, HE hasn't.</p><p>He needs to teach Vyvyan a valuable lesson and now knows plenty of ways to get what he wants.</p><p> </p><p>The one where the tables have turned, Rick will stop at nothing and Vyvyan is well and truly screwed in both senses of the word.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just what the Doctor ordered.

**Author's Note:**

> Now THIS is the filthiest thing I've ever written but these two just won't leave me alone. Apologies for any mistakes but if I read through it any more I'll go blind haha
> 
> Continues where my last fic left off...kind of

Vyvyan flung the door of another kitchen cupboard open with such a force this time he almost brought it off its hinges. He glanced inside briefly and slammed it shut again as Rick tutted loudly from the sofa. He opened the fridge door and did the same thing, slamming it closed extra hard so the handle snapped clean off in his hand.

"Vyvyan! Do you really have to do that?! I'm trying to read!" 

"Oh shut up you girl!" The growing anger was ringing in his ears and burning hot down his face and hearing Rick's whinging voice and over exaggerated sigh only made it worse. It had been building for the last few days now and he just couldn't shake it. 

"Do you REALLY have to be so loud? I can hardly hear myself think!"

"Well that shouldn't be much of a problem for you REALLY should it?!"

"Oh REALLY Vyvyan, do shut up!"

He was sure Rick was deliberately trying to provoke him, the bastard! Even the way he was loudly turning the pages of his comic and tutting theatrically was starting to grind his gears. He had volunteered to clean out the cupboards to take his mind off being alone with Rick in the house but was regretting it already. He was beginning to think he should have just gone food shopping with Neil and Mike but if Rick wasn't going then obviously, neither was he. He wouldn't normally be so helpful in the kitchen but he still found it impossibly hard to be more than a few feet away from him and had to do something to distract himself. He had barely thought of anything in the past few days except the annoying git and thinking about what happened the other night was literally driving him crazy. 

Rick loudly huffed and shuffled restlessly into the sofa cuisions as he tried to ignore Vyvyan and forget about it too. It was difficult with the constant reminder of his voice and the unnecessary noise he was making but he didn't storm out of the room this time. He was willing to do anything to stay close to him, even if it meant arguing and dreaming about the other night until his whole body was aching with longing.

They had gone to bed as usual, Rick exceptionally horny and desperate to get Vyvyan naked as soon as possible. Usually they both grappled for dominance; hands all over each other, tongues in each others mouths, taking turns to pull off and strip away clothing until they were rolling around naked and using their hands or mouths on each other until Vyvyan couldn't take anymore and fucked him hard into the mattress.

That night Rick wasn't having any of it. 

He stood at the side of the bed patiently, one hand pulling the hem of his vest down to cover his nakedness and the other gripping onto the small brass key as he stared down at Vyvyan on the bed. He was sat up, wriggling uncomfortably against the headboard and he couldn't help but smile. He'd stripped him bare a long time ago and the sheet that lay over his midriff was creased from the weight of his body ontop of him, so saturated it was nearly see though and now hugely tented between his legs once more. He'd only got up for a minute to remove his jeans and pants and Vyvyan was once again ready for another round. His lips were kiss swollen and wet and his eyes dark, hypnotic and pleading as he stared back at him but it was no use, Rick wasn't falling under his spell this time. "Well, I'm waiting?"

He continued to tease, his long sigh over dramatic as he flipped the key over and over in his fingers and maintained the intense eye contact. Vyvyan stared right back and silently shook his head.

It was two weeks since Mike's party and almost two weeks exactly to the minute since Rick had lunged at Vyvyan and pinned him to the floor in the cupboard. He was that desperate to get his hands on him back then that Vyvyan had barely landed in the pile of coats before he'd jumped on his knee and rode him into oblivion. He wasn't in so much of a rush now. He had Vyvyan right where he wanted him this time. This time he wasn't going anywhere. He could wait all night if he had to. He smiled wider and raised a knowing eyebrow as he waited for a response. 

It had been fourteen days since they had FINALLY got together but more importantly; he'd had fourteen long glorious nights sharing a bed with the boy of his dreams. He'd loved every single minute since he started sleeping with Vyvyan with increasing ferocity but now he needed to try a different approach. It still shocked him that they were actually a couple and although he had to remind himself daily that he wasn't dreaming, he hadn't screwed it up yet. Well, HE hadn't.

Vyvyan grinned and shook his head again and he tutted, slowly reaching out to stroke a finger down the expanse of his soaking wet chest. He watched it rise and fall faster as he breathed noticeably harder but still, annoyingly, he didn't say a word. Rick didn't mind all that much though, Vyvyans explicit teaching methods had been extremely useful and now he knew plenty of ways to make him talk. 

"All you have to do is say the words Vyv?" He taunted, watching a shiver erupt violently all over his skin as he stroked his smooth stomach and down to his bared hipbone. 

"No!" 

Vyvyans usual scowl was barely used on him anymore but his grin was so defiant that he'd seen quite enough. If he wasn't going to speak then it was time for some serious action. He slowly tugged at the sheet, pulling it slowly over his fully hard cock and down to his knees as he climbed back over his lap.

"Oh very well, have it your way then.." Rick sighed, faking a bored roll of his eyes as he squeezed his thighs around him. His leg muscles weren't nearly as strong but they had been given so many pounding workouts of late that overpowering and forcing his legs together was effortless. He leaned forwards and dug his knees in the bed, tensing and straddling him fully in his grip.

Vyvyan watched him lean closer until his chest brushed against his and heard the jangle of the key as he dropped it on the bedside table. He watched his every movement, staring longingly at the gentle slope of his neck just inches from his face. He couldn't quite reach out to lick against it but he wanted to. He wet his lips and felt his pulse speed rapidly as Rick sat back on his knees and reconnected their gaze. They hadn't had a physical fight and he hadn't raised so much as firm hand to him in two weeks unless he was asked - it was still a surprise that Rick liked it so rough - but now he'd been sitting over his knee, snogging his face off and touching him teasingly through the sheets for god knows how long and he was so ready to fuck he felt like smashing his face in. Despite his simmering anger he tried not to lose his temper. It was a disgusting thought but he knew Rick liked it when he was nice to him and even more worryingly, he kinda liked it too.

"Come on, I wake up every morning wrapped around you in my bed, surely that's enough proof isn't it?!" 

Rick only grinned and leaned in closer, tilting his hips forward and rocking against his cock. He placed both hands on his chest and circled the tips of his fingers around his nipples. Pinching them made Vyvyans stormy eyes cloud over and although he already looked furious he carried on until they were rock hard too. 

"Uhh just let me go! I mean it! This isn't funny!"

His voice was rough and harsh this time, his low grating groan amazingly erotic but Rick skimmed his hands up over his shoulders, curved them around the taut muscles and pulled himself up to his ear. "Oh believe me, Vyv, I'm not laughing. Anyway, I don't think you're in much of a position to negotiate with me right now, do you?" He grabbed his wrists and yanked hard against his restraints, clinking the heavy metal against the rung of the headboard and causing Vyvyan to yelp out loud again. He had to admit that binding his wrists together using his own neck chain and padlock was one of the very best ideas he'd ever had. Vyvyan really did bring the filthiest of his fantasies to life.

"Why do you need me to say it, you soppy bastard!"

The insult didn't bother him either, his voice was softer than ever, worn with pleasure as he carried on stroking painfully soft fingers on the underside of his wrists and down each of his bulging forearms. His skin was so soft there and feeling it tremble under his touch made his whole mouth water with lust. He couldn't believe Vyvyan wanted him as much as he did but tried not to think about that for now. He had to concentrate on the task. "Because I need to know, and anyway it's not soppy it's nice!" He breathed, feeling him shudder on contact as he brushed his lips against his jaw. He wasn't planning on kissing him again just yet but he looked so sexy he couldn't help it.

The soft kisses along his jawline were so frustratingly light, Vyvyan arched back and leaned closer to press his lips into his skin. He needed and craved so much more pressure he was desperately writhing to meet the gentle roll of his hips. Tilting up at the same time as Rick ground down on him was starting to feel really good but all too soon he was caught out and put back in his place.

"Oh no you don't!" Rick giggled playfully, licking a light wet trail in the dip of his collarbone. The next gorgeous groan vibrated low in his mouth as he chased the growing flush of heat but he made himself pull away. "Honestly, you have no self control at all do you?"

"Neither do you, you pervert! 'Oh yeah fuck me harder, oh god harder, ohgodyeah right there Vyv!'" He mocked. By the look on Rick's face he was probably going to be punished even more for that but that was perfectly okay with him. "Carry on all you want. I'm not giving in. You know how bloody hard this stuff is for me!" 

Rick pulled back slightly, still tasting his sweat on his tongue and drinking in the debauched flush of heat in his cheeks. It was stunning and, oh god, he really wanted him now. "Just say it, go on. I won't tell anyone. It'll just be our DIRTY little secret." He sighed, drawing out each word hot and slow as he licked at each fading wound of teethmarks he'd made earlier. Vyvyan looked so delicious he was tempted to just to forget everything and straddle his cock like this, but he mustn't yet, he really had to make him say it and for the first time ever he needed to hear it.

"No!" 

Vyvyan huffed just as defiantly as he pulled away from him and sat back on his knees. He might have sounded the same but he looked noticeably more aroused and his shallow breath, blown dilated pupils and really good blotchy flush down his chest were enough to make Rick equally as hard. He didn't look down but just feeling how turned on he was was way too hot and he leaned in, thrusting both their erections together for a few seconds just to take the edge off. 

"Uhhuh, keep doing that!" Vyvyan gasped, groaning in frustration as Rick pulled away but almost coming on the spot as soon as he touched him with his bare hands. 

Rick allowed himself to glance down as he wrapped his hand around his cock and stroked languidly. It was so hard and so wet the head was flushed and dripping already. The usual craving burned through his hips and was making him restless, but he didn't stop. "Is that what you need?"

"God, yeah!"

Ravenous hunger coiled in the pit of his stomach with every slip and slide of his hand and the judder of pure raw animal lust prickled in waves down his spine. The way Vyvyan looked when he was like this was enough to made him melt but he made himself bite his lip and carry on, being in control for a change was just too good. He let go just as Vyvyan was moaning and shaking again and leant back, taking hold of the hem of his vest and daring himself to look him in the eye as he peeled it up and over his head.

Vyvyan felt each teasing backwards and forwards roll of his hips as they pushed against his. The way Rick's back arched and his stomach muscles flexed with each fluid movement was way too sexy and he couldn't take his eyes off him as he grinned with disbelief. "Bloody hell, you fucking cock tease! Just wait til I get my hands on you.." Rick just flashed him a glint of a smug smile and he frowned frustratedly back at him. His chained up arms felt heavy and ached, his pulse was racing and his cock strained against his stomach, leaking heavily and demanding more attention but Rick didn't give it him yet.

"All you have to do is say the words and I'll unlock you." 

Vyvyan tugged at his wrists, feeling the chains dig in as he tried to free himself. It was starting to hurt but the thick steel was cool against his skin and calmed the heat of his rapid firing pulse. He remained focused on Rick as his teeth itched with hunger and he tried to reason with him once more. "Come on, you know how much I hate saying it?!" 

Rick only smiled wider, he knew Vyvyan was probably going to shag him blind for this but rough sex was the best and it was worth it to watch him come so undone. He mashed their lips together, shoving his tongue in his mouth and feeding both hands through his hair so hard Vyvyan cried out loud. He was making so much noise it sounded like he was in pain but he ignored the plea regardless and returned one hand between his legs. 

After another mind blowing orgasm Vyvyan was gasping, begging him to stop and struggling even more. He gave him a few more minutes to recover this time, stroking slowly over his wet quaking muscles and resting his lips on his burning cheek. "Come on, be a good boy and say it and I'll let you do anything you want, and I mean ANYTHING."

Vyvyan shut his eyes tight as his head was forced against the wall and fingernails dug sharply into his chest. He felt each and every one of the four burning scratches as they ripped hot down his stomach and couldn't control the cry that burst from his throat. He was overflowing with pleasure already and that was almost enough to make his brain explode. 

As Rick reached for his cock again he had never wanted him so much in his life. 

'Ugh fuck! You sexy bastard! God fucking help you!'

Rick didn't reply, he just latched back onto his mouth and twisted his fingers deep into his hair. He loved the feeling of Vyvyans hair in the morning, before he had chance to get out of bed and gel it in thick spikes. He stroked it as they lay together most mornings but today his touch wasn't soft. He'd learnt exactly what to do to make him crack. He combed a fistful through his fingers and squeezed, pulling Vyvyans lips from his and moving his slick hand up and down even faster. 

"Stop, oh fuck I'm gonna come again!"

"Come then," Rick moaned, twisting and pumping his hand just the way he knew he liked it. "I'm keeping you here as long as it takes and you might not be using your mouth yet, but I haven't even started with mine." He shuffled back between his legs and forced his knees apart, giving him a last flash of a grin as he glanced up and stuck his tongue out. He watched his eyes close softly and his mouth gape open and licked softly at his cock before rolling the glossy head on the wet flat of his tongue. 

"Fuck, ohhfuck!"

The sound of Vyvyans groans and the clank of his chains were much louder this time as he lapped and sucked. He glanced up again, smearing wet circles with his thumb between each slow leisurely lick. "I want you to come in my mouth this time." He had barely got the words out in time and Vyvyan did just that; spilling out over his lips and into his open mouth right on cue. He hadn't quite been prepared but he was secretly impressed, he knew he had a much quicker turnaround time than he did but didn't expect it to be that fast. He wiped his wet face and teasingly licked the back of his hand, exaggerating his groan of approval. "Mmm, that's so good."

"God, don't!"

"Anything you want to tell me yet?"

"No!" That was just great, another mortifying discovery! Not only was he instantly in pieces at Rick's commanding tone of voice but listening to him talk dirty well and truly hit the spot, he had no chance. Rick crawled back up on his knee and he watched him wipe his glistening chin and lean in to kiss him with his still wet lips. His wrists were bruising around the unforgiving hard links, his chest was covered, soaking wet with his release and he didn't know how much more he could take yet he still didn't say it. He was way too stubborn to give Rick what he wanted.

"Oh okay, I'll just have to carry on then. Good job we've got all night. Right, do you want my hand or my mouth again?"

Vyvyan groaned in agonising ecstacy. The change in Rick was incredible and although he loved nothing more than shagging him, surrendering control for a change was REALLY hot. He had NEVER seen him like this and had never come so many times in one go. He was exhausted and so over stimulated as Rick went right for his cock again he was beginning to wonder if he'd created a monster. 

"Fuck!"

"If you want to fuck me you know what I want to hear." Rick breathed, delving his hand back in his hair and digging his nails in his scalp. He yanked his head back into the wall with a stinging loud crack as Vyvyan screamed out loud in pleasured pain.

"Say it, say you're sorry!"

"No!" Vyvyan spat. When Rick sped up his hand it threw him right to the edge in record time but he still didn't want to give in to him. His hair was ripped back and head slammed into the wall so violently his vision blurred and right before he was about to come again the mind numbling orgasm was cut off.

"Say you're REALLY REALLY sorry..."

"Ohfuck don't please - don't stop!"

Rick had no intention of stopping but could hardly bare to watch Vyvyan beg. He kept him right on the edge until he was hyperventilating and shaking, adding a sharp yank and fast stroke every few seconds but not letting him come this time. As he licked his neck and sucked in another hard bruise, Vyvyan changed his mind. 

"FUCK! Alright! Okay stop!"

Rick smiled, releasing his grip but still keeping both hands on him. "Go on..."

"I'm sorry." 

He dug his hand back in his sweat-soaked hair, tugging on it again and dragging his head over the cracking plaster. "For?" He teased, knowing he could make him come again any second if he wanted too.

"For calling you a virgin. It just slipped out. It's hard to break a, uhh, habit like that.. I'm sorry, I won't say it again." He had been disgustingly happy every day for two weeks now but Rick still annoyed the hell out of him and they still fought like always. Their insults weren't as biting, both of them preferring to replace their furious arguments with a furiously hard shag and as much as he hated to admit it, Rick had definitely won this one. It was difficult not physically fighting - as usual they still couldn't keep their hands off each other - but managed to resolve any tension in lots of other creative ways. This one was definitely his favourite so far. He knew he'd over stepped the mark the minute he'd said the word 'virgin' it had been a genuine slip of the tongue. He knew how much Rick hated it but if this was his so-called punishment then he wasn't sure if he could promise never to say it again. 

His wrists were unlocked immediately and he circled each one, flexing his tired muscles and resting his head against the wall as he got himself together. The bruises were probably going to be there for a while but he didn't mind, it was worth it and he had cuffs to cover them up. He loved it when Rick did that, took control, but he always made sure he seized it back eventually, and then some. He was shocked and even more aroused when Rick nudged his knees open and lay between them, stroking a smooth hand down his thigh and wrapping his leg around his back as he groaned,

"Stay right where you are. I haven't finished with you yet. I really want to fuck you."

That had been the very statement that had started all of this in the first place. Rick knew damn well the direct approach worked on him. It was shocking just how much he knew how to work him in such a short time. Rick knew exactly how to get him going and at that moment, with his hard-on pressing between his legs and soft panting breath ghosting over his ear, he would have done anything he wanted. They'd had sex this way before so he expected it to hurt, but he never expected what happened next.

It all happened so quickly: Rick's soft kisses, his body pushing down on his and his arms expertly anchoring his knees back by his sides, his well lubed cock pushing deep inside in one smooth thrust as he squeezed their hands together and gripped into his knuckles. Everything he was doing was perfect. He really had taught him well. The full hard length filled him up instantly and the back of his head throbbed as it was dragged against the pillow. All he could feel was Rick all over him as his delicious thrusts started to build and soft lips were pressed into his sore wrists and smeared delicately over each aching bruise. 

"Oh god, Vyv, you're so gorgeous.."

No one had ever called him that before and Vyvyan was almost embarrassed how much it turned him on. Pain was good, it was REALLY good, but being face to face and finally feeling the full weight of Rick ontop of him was better. Their chemistry had never been this intense and he had never had sex sober and slow before but it was exactly what he needed after so much mind melting pleasure. Being so totally full and deeply connected to the person he'd dreamed of for so long was...indescribable, and it was pulling another orgasm from him so fast he could barely string a few words together when Rick asked him again.

"There? Is that good?"

He lifted his hips higher and shoved Rick's bum between his legs so each deeper thrust hit his prostate over and over. He had never let anyone top him before. But this wasn't just anyone. "Uhh yeah that's good. Oh, god, I can't again..."

"Oh yes you can!"

He felt Rick's orgasm shuddering all the way through him and the wet patch bleed out further underneth his bum and it was too good, too overwhelmingly good and he couldn't hold back. Even though he hated whimpering into his mouth when he kissed him it was near impossible not to. He squeezed into his back, trying to pull him even closer to cover it up before he dug his crossed legs in the back of his thighs and flooded between their stomachs so hard he thought he'd pass out. 

Their soft mouths never left each others but Vyvyan knew he'd felt the tears falling down his cheeks this time. It was such a horribly disgusting and soppy reaction he glowed red with embarrassment as he felt the pads of Rick's thumbs softly stroke them away. They continued to kiss slower and softer until they were barely breathing the same mouthful of air and eventually fell asleep exhausted, wet and trembling and still in each others arms.

It wasn't talked about the morning after or the day after, they just continued as normal. Both of them noticing that something had shifted between them but neither one brave enough to acknowledge that clearly they had become more than just sex. They hadn't slept together since then. They had barely even touched. Sleeping so separately in the same bed and feeling the distance between them getting bigger by the minute was horrible but they didn't know how to fix it.

Even though Rick missed being close to him so much he was pining for him, he understood. He knew why Vyvyan was so distant. He'd felt it through his tensing hands, his weakened kiss and each flowing teardrop, and even though he was dying to throw his arms around him and make it all better he didn't want to push him. He had absolutely no idea what to say and was desperate not to make it any worse. 

Vyvyan felt the loss too. The void Rick had left even though he was still there was excruciating. The mixture of anger confusion longing and lust colliding his stomach made his heart ache in pain but he was too embarrassed to even think about it. He couldn't hit him now but couldn't bare to touch him either, and the need for both was overwhelmingly strong.

The unresolved tension was getting so bad they dealt with it in the only way they knew how.

Vyvyan lined up each tin on the kitchen counter as he emptied the first cupboard but he was still totally unable to think of anything but Rick. The way he huffed out loudly, dissaprovingly, as he slammed them down hard was so annoying yet he couldn't stop baiting him for a reaction.

"Vyvyan! You're REALLY annoying me now!" 

Rick's eyes peered over the top of his comic book, automatically landing on the back pockets of his jeans. He felt the resurfacing tension fizzing through him too and the thought of not being able to touch Vyvyan now that he was actually allowed to do it whenever he wanted was nothing short of agonising torture. He imagined squeezing his hands in those pockets, gripping the rough material with both hands and squeezing his bum but tried really hard not to.

"Why am I REALLY annoying you?"

Vyvyan was still emptying the cupboard unnessesarily loudly, throwing the expired food towards the bin next to the cooker without even looking. Various objects landed in it and some throws missed and sent tins sailing across the floor into to the corner of the kitchen. Rick thudded his feet on the coffee table, crossing and uncrossing his legs and purposly clattering the heels of his boots against the table top. He rustled the pages of his comic even louder in full tantrum mode as he tried to focus back on the words. "Coz you're really really really really really REALLY ruddy annoying me!" 

Rick singing out each word in that mock childish voice and his intentional over-rustling of the pages was making Vyvyans blood boil. He spun round on the spot and glared furiously at him sprawled out all over the sofa. "Really Rick! Shut up! Shut up! SHUT UUUPPP!!" 

Rick almost smiled when he glanced up from the book again, secretly pleased that he'd managed to get this much of a reaction. He would rather have Vyvyan screaming at him than ignoring him and any reaction was better than none. "What REALLY shut up?"

"Rick, if you say the word REALLY one more bloody time I'll kill you!" Vyvyan balled his fist tight with rage as Rick's legs sprawled out wider on the coffee table. His eyes automatically dropped to his crotch but he quickly stopped himself and looked away. He huffed and turned back to the worktop, taking a deep breath and opening another cupboard. Blindingly mad lust was making his head spin and his jeans even tighter and he longed to just stomp over, shove Rick over the table and shut the annoying git up himself. He slammed an old bottle of cooking oil down with such a thump that the metal lid from the kettle fell off and jangled against the counter.

"I'll have a cup of tea if you're making one, Vyv?" Rick yelled with a giggle. He knew Vyvyan was furious now.

"I don't make the tea, Rick, Neil does!" 

"Why, what are you, a spazzy? And anyway Neil's not here and I REALLY want one. Hot wet and really REALLY strong please Vyv, y'know how I like to take it." Rick pressed his lips together to suppress his giggle as he heard the cupboard door splinter from a strong kick of his boot.

Vyvyan couldn't help but smile too despite being violently angry. 'Ohh I'll give you something hot wet and strong you insufferable little bastard! You won't be able to sit on that bloody sofa for a week!' Putting both hands on the side and hanging his head, he exhaled and calmed, Rick wasn't winning this time. "You could come and help me y'know, instead of being such an annoying prick!"

Rick sighed and slammed the comic book down on the table. He'd read the same line over and over that many times coz he couldn't concentrate he may as well just give up on it now. He flung himself up off the sofa still in a monumental sulk.

"Fine!"

"Good!"

They worked together re-stacking the cupboards in silence, dancing around each other almost apologetically until their hands touched by accident reaching for the same tin. Rick gasped at the flash of a warm hand against his, instantly forgetting he was meant to be angry. The jolt of electricity, pure need and adrenaline punched Vyvyan so hard in the stomach that he didn't care either, didn't care about the stupid argument, didn't care that he'd massively let his guard down and as he looked back at Rick he didn't care more for anything else in the world. Their eyes meeting for a fraction of a second was all that was needed before he was grabbing and furiously kissing him. 

Their starving mouths and frantic hands were everywhere as they banged against the edge of the table, Rick's legs weak and shaky and his mouth hard and biting as he tore open the front of Rick's trousers. He gripped the back of his neck and shoved him down face first whilst his other hand quickly fumbled with his own belt. His hands were desperate, shaking as he reached for the bottle of cooking oil on the side but he wasted no time pouring out a handful and thickly coating his cock. Rick hissed and swore loudly as he sunk deep inside him but he didn't want to punch him anymore, he soon found a much better use for his well oiled fist. 

Rick squeezed the table edge and thrusted back as Vyvyan continued to pound him relentlessly. He was always so loud he was glad the others were out and he would probably need to apologise to the neighbours again too but it was that much of a satisfying relief he didn't care. He knew from experience this position was guaranteed to get them both off as quickly as possible so he really let him have it.

Both ragged loud breaths and rattle of table legs stopped after barely a few minutes.

Vyvyan had hold of Rick so tight he had finger shaped stripes around his hipbone when he finished. He should probably apologise for being so rough with him, but he didn't. He knew how much Rick loved it like this and he wasn't about to say that word again in a hurry. Being nice wasn't something he often did either but it wasn't as sickening as he first thought. He led down over his back and kissed his neck softly, stroking oily fingers slowly in between his braids. 

"I've missed you." 

Rick glanced over his shoulder and their eyes met again, both brimming with instant satisfaction. He reached to stroke his face with the back of his still trembling hand and smiled smugly. "Aw, how sweet. Have you REALLY?"

Vyvyan collapsed on Rick's back, burying his forehead stars in the nape of his neck and groaning through his exhausted grin. "Christ sake! What the hell have I let myself in for? You're going to be a bloody nightmare aren't you?!"

"No!" Rick objected, still softly stroking his hair. "I think you'll find I'm going to be exactly what you need."


End file.
